Ember Skys
by sevenleafclovergrl-7
Summary: Alice Garland sometimes wishes and prays for an exciting life, well this time she gets an answer but its not exactly the answer she wants...
1. Just anouther night

Chapter 1: Just anouther Night... 

7:57 o'clock. Just anouther night of watching TV, Washing her hair, cleaning her room, mabey do some homework for school. Thinking about her life and what she could do and should have done ,but then again she did'nt want life to be a soap oprea or an afterschool special she got enough of school as it is. Being only 15 years old and a sophmore at her highschool, she should'nt expect that much out of life when she was at a young age says her mom and dad. But what did they know? They divorced 4 years ago....but she wasnt upset about it, she was kinda glad about it cause she did'nt want her parents to be sad even though they mad her so mad she wanted to run away a couple of times. They werent the worse of her family though, she really disliked her sister with a hugh passion, her sister would sometimes blame they're parents divorce on her but it did'nt bother her. Then there was her friends but...nah! Lets not get into that!

Lying on her bed in her mothers house in her room, she felt like she wanted to fall asleep but it was a school night and she still did'nt finish her homework for 3rd period. God how she hated that class, homework every single night!Oh well, she could finish it in 1st tomorrow. Getting off her bed and looking in her mirror she saw what she sometimes liked to see and sometimes did'nt like to see. She saw herself...long brown hair half-way down to her back, bright green eyes with long lashes. Most of the time she liked herself for who she was and how she acted,but yet...she felt like at school and in front of her friends she had to put on an act and say the right things, heck, everyone on the world had to go through that in highschool. Her friends tell her shes a silly,funny girl but everyone looked at her like she was a little girl sometimes she wanted to be taken seriously.

Of course she wasnt the totally depressed,drug adict suicidal goth like those on tv and in her school. She did'nt want ANY drama,she want comedy and to play Misses. Brightside but eventually drama finds her.

"ALICE! Time for supper!"Called her mom from downstairs.Supper? This late? Wondered Alice. Alice in wonderland...thats what her friends call her, she was always curious and asked people alot of questions.

"Coming mom!"Alice went down the stairs and ran past her sister who was always on the computer. Her sister was 23 years old and still living with their mom! "She needs to get a life" ,thought Alice.

"Honey you got a letter from your dad",Said Alices mom. Alice and her mother looked somewhat alike, her mom had green eyes, same face stucture,but her mom had blonde hair where as Alice had brown hair.

Alice looked at the letter from her dad, it read: Alice Gardner,272 Dolly Springs, South Carolina.

At least her dad got the adress right this time...

She opened the letter and a note with a necklace came out. No money this time from her dad. She looked at the necklace, it was a beautiful amber color with a red tint to it,red was her favorite color. She read the note from her dad:  
Alice,  
I hope things are going well for you at your mothers, I found this necklace in some old boxes your mother gave to me by mistake. I thought mabey you could haveit if your mother doesnt mind. Rmember to write me back I miss you so much.  
Love,  
Richard Mitchell(a.k.a DAD)

Her dad did'nt have to sign his full name! But that was her dad, business like as usual. She remeber when her mom and dad divorced her mom changed her last name back to her old one which was Gardner.

"Did dad send any money", asked her sister Carol.

"Nope. He gave me this strange necklace though",Answered Alice. Carol was very different looking from Alice,Carol had brown hair and brown eyes and took more of her dads side of the family. Yet Alice felt closer to her dad then her mom and her sister felt closer to their mom then their dad.

Alice watching her sister get up and grab her car keys to probably go to her boyfriends house.

"Guess its just you and me having supper here tonight", Said her mom.  
Alice went into the kitchen to put her dads letter in the box next to the calender where she kept all her dads letters. She looked at the calender, April 7th it read. She then looked beside the calender and stopped at a picture of her aunt Lisa. She never got to meet her aunt Lisa before, her mom told her that aunt Lisa was a kind,gentle woman who worked as a nurse to help sick people. Her mom also told her after aunt Lisa got transvered to a Hospital in a town called Silent Hill and mysteriously dissappeared soon after. She remember how upset her mom looked when she talked about this. She looked at the picture again and saw aunt Lisa's Green eyes, just like her and her mom's eyes,and she saw her red hair, mom said aunt Lisa also liked the color red.

Then Alice did'nt start to feel very well. Like having poison injected in you through a needle kind of sick. Then all she wanted to do was lie down and go to sleep again.

"Mom, I don't feel very good. I think I'll skip dinner and go to bed."

"Now Alice if you go to bed on an empty stomach you won't feel good in the morning. You can't miss anymore days of school!"Said her mom.

"Its ok mom that will be my problem. I just wanna lie down."

"ok, good night sweetie."Her mom gave her a good night hug and kiss. Alice wnet upstair and got ready for bed then collapsed on her bed and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Just anouther day

Chapter 2: Just anouther Day...

She opened the door with the Ember Mark on it and it made a loud creaking sound. The room was filthy with blood,rust,dirt.

"Whats going on?"She asked herself. She took the flashlight and waved it around the room. The room looked just the same as it did before except the blood,rust, and dirt but one small difference...She saw a ladder going downwards behind the desk in the room.

"Its my only choice.."She eyed the ladder carefully and went down the rusty ladder. As she was going down the ladder she heard-

"Alice! Time for school!"Suddenly Bright lights came on and Alice realized she was in her room again. In the door way was her mom.  
"oww",Alice rubbed her head which was aching."What a strange dream...

"You better hurry! Or you'll be late for school"Said her mom.

Alice got up and took a shower, the water was warm and felt good against her back on a cold morning like this. She tryed to focus on a test she was suppose to take in 3rd period today but all she could think about was that dream she had last night.What was up with that dream? And why did her head hurt so much?She tuned the shower off and changer into blue flare jeans and a red tank top,of course it was cold outside so she decided to wear a small black coat over it. She dryed her hair and brushed it straight down to her back and decided to keep it down for school today. She went to put on her socks and white shoes when she spotted the the amber colored necklace her dad sent her last night.

"Hmmm...Rhyan would be so jelous if I wore this to school!"Alice thought to herself. She picked up the necklace carefully and put it around her neck. It seemed to make her eyes stand out more.She picked up her school books and went downstairs and into her mom's car and then went to school.

She went to a big school that had 8 big different buildings. Main Building, English Building, Fine Arts Building, Careers Building, Cafiteria Media Building, Vocational Building, and the Gym Building. Her 1st period class was math in the main building,her 2nd was in the Media Building where the library was,her 3rd was in the English building and her 4th was in the Fine Arts building. There was a football field where the foot ball players would practice, then there was the acutal field they played on in games on Friday night with big stadiums. She did'nt like football games much...just somewhere the preps hang out at. The school had many different hang outs.  
The jocks hanged out on the benches and inside the media center near the library, the goths hanged out near the hill connecting the main building and media building, the stoners hang out at a place called the smoking tree where the school set up so students that smoked could have a place to smoke, it was off school grounds though, she never really liked drugs or never tried them. the nerds hanged out in the library, the rednecks hanged out at the place where the gym building and the careers building was they called it "the rail". No freshmen were allowed there or the would get throwed over the rail. The band and chrous people hanged out in the fine arts building.

She did'nt hang out in any of thoughs groups though she was friends with alot of the different groups but she was in a group the had normal individual people in it. She couldnt imagine herself in a better group. Her and her friends hung out in the cafeteria. She walked up the english building stairs andwent into the cafiteria and saw her friends.

"Oh! Al! Come check out my new experiment!"Shouted her friend rhyan.  
Rhyan was short for rhyannon.Rhyan like being called rhyan cause according to her everyone had an eltor ego so therefore she was rhyan. Rhyan called alice Al sometimes. Rhyan was known to some people as a crazy scientist but alice did'nt see her that way...ok mabey sometimes!

Rhyan! I did'nt finish my homework for Cardens class!"Alice told rhyan,"I need your help!

"No prob! Follow me to my secret lair muhahaha!"Rhyan sure was some character...

"Some secret lair"Thought alice, its right in the middle of Mr.Morgans science lab. Rhyan set up some bottle and strange glasses and liquids.

"Uhhh...Rhyan...This is a worksheet I need to finish, not a lab!"Alice said.

"I know that! I want to show you my experiment! I just need a test subject to see if my experiment works!"Exclaimed rhyan. Alice slowly backed away from rhyan.

"No! Not a human! A rich material, I want to see if chemical X and chemical Y will intercept with the molecules in a nurished object!

"uhhhhhhhmmmm, Rhyan I have a question...My dad sent me this necklace in the mail yesterday"Alice held the mecklace to rhyan," And I want to know what its made up of!

Rhyan grabbed the necklace and studied it closely."Hmmm I have no idea Al. But if I could test it on my experiment we might find out...

Ok!"Alice exclaimed as the rushed to the table and got the lab ready.

Uhh..Rhyan are we...weird?

No Al! Everyone else is!"Rhyan looked back and forth as she dripped liquids on the necklace.

Suddenly the bell rang."No! We have to go to class! This is just bull-Alice are you okay?

Alice hunched over in pain as she felt the same sickness she felt before.

"Al...Do you need to call your mom to pick you up?"Asked rhyan concerned.

"No I-"Anouhter strong wave of pain hit her,"You know..thats not a bad idea."Alice struggled to get up and rhyan helped her to the girls bathroom. 


	3. Alone

Thanx for reviewing! I'm sorry about the spelling and all! And as for the gardner, garland thing, I got them mixed up! Where I put gardner I met to put garland! I was thinking of my friend when I was writing this story and her last name is gardner. I'll fix that ASAP! 

Chapter 3: Alone

Don't throw up! Don't throw up! She hated throwing up! It felt like fire was about to come out of her throat. She was not going to class like this! She could barely stand up. Of course Chris, her best guy friend, would take any chance he had to get out of class.

"Al! Are you sure you okay?"Rhyan kept repeating over and over again to her.

"What do you think?" Alice asked hunched over near the bathroom sink.

"Well just make sure you clean up after yourself", Rhyan said in a cocky tone, while she was still fidgiting with alice's necklace.

"Well if it sounds like such an easy job then if I do why don't YOU clean it up?"Alice asked in a annoyed voice.

"No!", Rhyan sqeaked going back to fidgiting with alice's necklace in her hand.

Alice went into the one of the bathroom stall's, clutching her stomach and closing the bathroom stall door behind herself. She leaned over the toliet in case she did throw up.

"Uhh..Al, I'll wait for you just outside the bathroom! But hurry! Class starts in 3 minutes. ok?" She heard rhyan call out on the other side of the stall door." Oh! And before I forget, heres your necklace back." Alice saw here necklace slide under the stall door. Then she heard rhyans foot steps walking out of the bathroom. She checked her watch, 8:17 o'clock. Alice then took out her cell phone from her pocket, she had no choice. She personally did'nt think she needed a cell phone, but of course her mom insisted because her mom worried about her so much."Mabey mom was right this time", Alice thought to herself.

She was dialing her mom's phone number when she got anouther shot of pain through her stomach. The phone kept ringing until her mom finally picked up.

"Hello?" She heard her mom on the other line.

"Mom...I don't feel good!"Alice complained to her mom.

"Are you sure you can't make it at school?"

"Yes mom I'm sure. I feel like I'm going to throw up"

"Ok sweetie I'll pick you-" Anouther shot of pain went through her, this time through her head and knocked her completely unconsious. The last thing she remembered was her mom's voice and the necklace on the floor. Then darkness.

When she woke up, she could'nt see a thing. It was really dark. Was she still at school? She felt around and felt the tile floor and bathroom stall door. Yep! She was still at school. She did'nt hear any thing or see any thing is was quiet...to quiet. She then felt around for her cell phone, she found it, but she felt something else gripping her cell phone...something slimy.


	4. A unhappy welcome

Chapter 4: A unhappy welcome

Alice quickly moved her hand away from the slimy thing."What is the thing I just felt?"Alice wondered. Building up her courage, she reached for her cell phone quick and grabbed it from the slimy thing.

"Its not moving...Mabey if I turn on my cell phone light..."Alice thought to herself. She felt around for the on button on her cell phone and found it. She turned it on and saw what she had never seen before in person in her life. She saw a dead corpse that had looked about 2 weeks old and saw dried up blood around it. She saw that its head was not on its body, but in the toliet floating around in the water. She looked down at its hands and saw it holding a flashlight that wasnt on and a knife in its hand. Building up her courage again, she reached for the flashlight and broke it off from its hand and the hand broke away from its body and lyed on the ground. She examined the flash light, it was a small red flashlight and has an on and off button on it. She switched the button to on, but it would'nt come on. she shook the flashlight and knew why it would'nt come on, there were no batteries in it.

"My CD player!"She whispered to herself. She could take the batteries out of her CD player in her back pack and put them in the flashlight.

"No! I left my backpack in the science lab!",She yelled to herself. She checked her cell phone and knew that the cell phone's batterie was going to shut off soon. She had better hurry. Mabey she fell asleep in the stall and it was night time at the school! No...Rhyan would'nt just forget about her, neither her mom. Mabey the power shut off! Nah..if something like that were to happen everyone in her school would be screaming and making a big deal out of it like the plage was coming or something, and she would have heard the preppy girls screams from a mile away.

"So whats going on!" She asked herself. She saw something flash in the corner of her eye where the corpse was. She noticed something she did'nt notice before, the corpse had a teacher name tag that all the teachers in her had to wear, she could'nt make out the name on the name tag because it had rust and dried blood on it. Somehow the corpse seemed familiar to her... She looked closer at it and saw her necklace around its headless neck. What was it doing with her necklace? She reached over and tryed to take her necklace back but it was stuck on its neck with slimy looking goo. She needed to pry it off somehow.

"The knife!" She eyed the knife the corpse had in its hand.  
She reached down and took the knife, but when she did wormlike leaches crawled around its hand to greet her.

"OH MY GOD!"Alice shreaked,"I hate bugs!"

She slowly backed away from the corpse. She had to get her necklace back! She then, keeping her distance away from the bugs, used the knife to pry off her necklace. When she got her necklace back, she gathered the flashlight, cell phone, and knife and ran out of the stall into the open bathroom. She could'nt see very well, but she did see the sinks, mirrors and the closed door leading out to the hall way. Nothing had changed in the bathroom, except the corpse and the fact that it was dark. "Does the water in this bathroom still work?"she wondered. She went up to the first faucet, turned it on and a strange muddy,greenish looking water came out. She went over to the sencond faucet and regular clean water came out. She went to the last faucet, turned it on and nothing came out, but when she jiggled the faucet a noise came out. It sounded like something small was stuck in the faucet.

"I have to get out of this bathroom",Alice told herself. She went toward the door and could have sworn she heard a noise after she excited the bathroom... 


	5. Welcome to Hell School

sorry about the short chapters! I promise the next one will be verrrrrrry long! And if ANYBODY gets an attitude and demands I fix MY spelling or MY story or in a rude way then I'll put spelling errors on purpose just to piss you off! If you politely point it out then I'll fix it! Thanx for the nice reviews wolfraven soul!

Chapter 5: Welcome to Hell School

She could'nt breathe very well. The air turned thick and heavy so fast when she left the bathroom. It felt like she had a head cold or something.Well atleast her stomach pains were gone...for now. She looked around at the hall way...it looked like a scene from hell! The walls had blood, rust, and disgusting leeches on the walls, some dead some alive. It a little bit less dark in the hallway because there were doors with windows in them. Where was everybody? "Is this a dream? If so its more like a nightmare!"she thought. She was disgusted at first, then she was just plain out scared. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself. She looked the wall across from her and saw a map of the school. It was there because the freshmen who were new to the school could find there way around the school. Mabey she could take the map because this certanly was not the school she knew! She grabbed the map and put it in her pocket. She walked to the science lab and opened the door.

"What a mess..."Alice thought to herself. The science lab was trashed with papers, open books, slime on the ceiling, and broken jars. She saw her bock pack on the floor and picked it up. Then it made her think about what happened at school yesterday...Yesterday was Thurday...

"I hate Thursdays!"Alice growled."They always have been my bad luck days..."

She wanted to forget what happened yesterday at school. And it worked for awhile...even when she was at school. Her heart had been broken so many times yesterday. They say the people closest to you can hurt you the worse. she was the type to think of things but not acually do them. She thought about what would have happened if she commit suicide...Would anyone miss her? Even her backstabbing ex-bestfriends? But that of course brought back the memories of what happened yesterday...

Well thats all I have now! And what you're about to here in this next chapter happened to me in real life today! 


	6. Who Are you're true friends?

Heres a longer chapter sorry for the little chapters. And no I don't have spell check! Sorry! I'll try and look over it and fix it K? The wavy lines() mean either flash back or dream seqeunce.

Chapter 6: Who are your true friends?

It started yesterday morning when she walked into 1st period to meet up with her friend Carly. Carly had been her best friend since last semester, they were both rhyans friends at the time. Carly would complain the rhyan doesnt care about her and ignores her. Rhyan had told Alice that all Carly does is beg for money and pretend to have it worse then everybody else even though carly was spoiled rotten and would lie alot. Alice decided to keep a look out and Carly and her had'nt gotten into any fights...until last weekend carly wanted to stay all weekend but alice did'nt want her to because she knew they would get into fights. But the weekend turned into what rhyan had told alice. Alice did'nt want to think about what happened that weekend so she decided to skip that part and go on with the main part.

Alice walked into the classroom and carly approached her in a friendly matter so things went well. But later on in the class period alice tryed to scoot in her seat and carly thought she was scooting away from her and got mad at alice. Alice asked carly why she was getting mad at her over nothing and carly kept telling her to shut up. So off carly went to go flirt with the boys in the classroom not even doing her work. But at the end of the period, carly did'nt say bye to her at the end of class.

"I should have never been friends with her",thought alice.

She was sick of getting into fights with her friends! Through that whole day people kept getting mad at her left and right. She did'nt even know if she was doing anything wrong. Then lunch came...She usually sat with her group of friends excluding Rhyan and Chris because the were not in the same luch period as her. As she approached the table she noticed her so-called friends were moving and filling up empty spaces at the table so alice couldnt sit with them.

"You guys...why are you doing this?"Alice asked her friends.

"Doing what alice?"one of her friends, Wendy, said.

"Not letting me sit with you"

"Sorry alice, we don't speak bullcrap! Or allow bullcrap to sit with us!"

"What...? What did I do?",Alice asked.

"You know exactley what you did! Don't play dumb...if you can help it!",Wendy shouted at alice. Wendy then gave alices other friend,Lauren, A sympathetic look and lauren looked down at her plate then glared at alice.

"No! I don't know what I did cause I did'nt do anything wrong!",Alice shouted nearing to tears.

"I just don't understand how you could do that to lauren!",Wendy shouted.

"But..."

"Just go!",Lauren shouted at her.

Alice wasnt going to stay here and take this any longer. She ran into the girls bathroom and started to cry. What did she do wrong! She just did'nt understand! Alice kept crying until she heard someone come into the bathroom.

"Alice is that you?",She heard Rhyans voice. It was Rhyan!

"Rhyan! What are you doing here?"Alice asked sniffling back her tears.

"The teacher sent me to the princples office for correcting her in class! I mean she kept writing the wrong answer on the board and I simply corrected her, then she gets mad and sends me to the office! And I kinda...well explained to her and the class my new idea for making urine into fresh drinkable water! I mean why would anybody get mad over that?"Rhyan rambled.

"EWWW! Thats kinda gross rhyan!",Alice said.

"Alice...whats arong? Why are you crying?"

"W-W-Wendy and L-lauren...they-",Alice tryed to hold back her tears.

"OH! You found out! Sorry I did'nt tell you sooner but they are accusing you of stealing laurens fake, cheap bracelet! I don't know why their accusing you! They were talking about it this morning, I would have told you, but I was working on my new experiment! I'm really sorry!", Rhyan exclaimed.

"Its okay rhyan! Its not your fault!",Alice sniffed.

"Well I think A)You would never do that! B) Lauren and wendy had no right of accusing you! C)Wendy always sucks up to lauren cause lauren said she liked you better as a friend then she liked wendy! and D) Those dumb people and teacher in my class can't appreciate the art of my fine experiments!",Rhyan protested.

Alice giggled. She knew rhyan would always be there for her no matter what.

"Thanks rhyan!",Alice stopped crying.

"Anytime Al",Rhyan said.

"Hey rhyan? Who was the teacher that got you in trouble", Alice asked.

"Mrs. Carden! I knew she never liked me!",Rhyan said angry.

"Yea I don't like her either",Alice said to rhyan. They both heard the bell ring to go to 3rd period.

"Come on Al! You don't want to be late for class! And I don't want to be late to go to the principles office!", Rhyan said to alice.

Alice woke up from her daze and realized she was in the dirty abandoned since lab again. She would rather be in her normal school then this deranged nightmare! She reached into her book bag and got batteries out of her CD player, then put them in the flashlight. She clicked the ON button and it worked! She flashed the light all around the science room and saw more blood rust and saw the clock on the wall.

"Strange...",Alice thought to herself. The clock was frozen at 7:57 o'clock. Why? Mabey thats when this whole thing started! Nah! This whole thing started yesterday in the morning. She looked at the map and saw some differences between this map and the regular school map: The girls bathroom upstairs was missing, half of the classrooms were gone, there was anouther floor under the second floor she was on, and on the map there was a strange mark on it. The mark had 2 circles with a dagger between them with anouther layer of cicles surrounding them. It had a reddish, yellowish, orangish tint to it. Under the mark were some word that did'nt look english, it looked like some other language that she did'nt under stand.

"I wonder what it means...?",Alice thought.

She looked at the map again and remembered there was a phone in the main lobby upstairs and anouther in the teachers lounge. Mabey she could call for help, but the power was out and her cell phone was dead. Mabey she could turn the power back on, but she did'nt know where the circuit breaker was. She looked at the map and looked at the floor underneath the one she was on that was never on the regular school map and saw the new rooms: Boiler Room, Nurses Station, Storage Room, The Naughty Room...What?

Alice looker closely at the map, yep it said Naughty Room! "What's The Naughty Room?...it sounds perverted! We never had a Naughty Room before.",Alice thought. She looked at the map again and saw a room called The Power Room.

"That must be where the curcuit breaker is!",Alice said to herself. She left the science room and heard a weird gurguling sound coming from some new stairs she never saw before on the other side of the hallway.

"That must lead to The Power Room"

But a feeling of fear over came her. What was that sound she just heard? It did'nt matter now! She had to get to that power room!

Alice walked to the stairs that were leading down and stopped at the top. She could have sworn she saw a shadow go by downstairs. Gathering up all her courage, she slowly started down the stairs.

Ok! Thats about it for this chapter! I'll write the other one as soon as possible! 


	7. From the Start

Chapter 7: From the Start

She reached the last step. It was darker then upstairs and the air was more heavy. What was that shadow she just saw? Mabey someone else was here? That could be a bad thing...

She took a couple of steps forward. She looked at the map and saw that The Power Room was on the other end of the hall. "Great...", she thought. She moved the flashlight around to look at the hallway. Nothing was there, just some leeches on the wall which were getting annoying. Her shoes were covered with goo from where she stepped on them upstairs. She slowly walked down the hallway passing the Storage Room on the right. She kept going and on the left she saw a sign on a door called Nurses Station. As soon as she passed the door she heard a shreiled woman's scream!

"What was that!", Alice asked herself. She tryed to open the door, but it would'nt budge. She waited for a minute and heard nothing else. She decided to continue on to The Power Room. She went down the hallway again and on her left side she saw a bright red door that stuck out from the walls and the floor. On it was a big sign that said: THE NAUGHTY ROOM. Alice felt like laughing, but she was afaid she might throw up again and this was not the time or the place to laugh. She started to feel depressed again. Her, Rhyan, and Chris would always laugh together. She decided not to find out what exactly the naughty room was. So she continued down the hallway and saw The Boiler Room and The Power Room facing each other in oppisite directions.

"Bingo!", Alice thought. She went toward The Power Room and tryed to open it but it was locked.

"No! It can't be!", She said. She looked at the door knob and saw a keyhole in it. It needed a key. All she needed to do was find it! But where? Mabey it was in the Main lobby 2 floors up! She quickly ran down the hallway, but tripped over something and landed her face in a big leeche. Goo was all over her face. She screamed and tryed to wipe all the goo off of her, but it would'nt come off. She looked to see what she tripped over. It looked like a large metal hook. She picked it up and started to kill the leeche in front of her.

"Gross! This hook could come in handy.", She said. She put the hook in her backpack and headed upstairs. She looked over at the girls bathroom she was before. She could wash all this goo off her face with the good faucet in the bathroom.

She went in the bathroom and went to the second faucet and washed the goo off of her. "Thats better", she thought. She heard a noise coming from the faucet next to her. She turned it on, but nothing would come out, something was stuck in it. She took the hook out of her backpack and started to jerk the faucet with it. The faucet flew out of the sink nearly hitting her in the head. Like she needed anymore head aches. She picked up the faucet and started to shake it. A key came out. There was a tag attached to it, it read: Power Room. Yes! Now she could open the door.

Suddenly she heard a toilet flushing from the stall she was in before. She looked in the stall. Nothing out of the ordinary...exactly! Nothing...the corpse from before was missing...

"Where did it go? Its not alive and walked away...is it?", Alice asked herself. She can't worry about this now! She had to get back to the power room. She left the girls bathroom and headed for the stairs, but when she did she saw someone. She could'nt exactly see it, because it looked like a shadowy figure. It looked like it was limping down the stairs and she heard it laugh. When she heard it laugh...it was not a good thing. It sounded like an evil laugh, it made her want to cry. She had to go down stairs and she would probably run into that thing. It looked slimy and disfigured. It looked like the corpse from before. She watched go all the way downstairs.

"What am I going to do?", Alice asked herself."I can't go downstairs with that thing".

She looked at the hook she was holding. Mabey she could kill it if it attacked her. But that was a problem. She never killed anything before in her life.

Flash Back 

Alice was in the cemetry with rhyan and chris. They were there because rhyan's uncle was dead. They were attending his funeral. Alice was dressed in a red dress, chris had on regular clothes, but wore sunglasses.( Like that was just like him, always wearing his same old clothes no matter what the aucasion.) Rhyan was wearing a long white trench coat that looked like what scientists wore, but alice was'nt going to comment on it to her after all her uncle just died. They were the odd balls of the funeral, because everyone was wearing black. But they were always that way. Rhyan did'nt look sad at all.

"So...how did he die?", Chris asked breaking the akward silence.

"My Aunt Elenore pushed him out of a second story window", Rhyan responded, still looking emtionless, but she usually was goofy and weird sometimes. So this was way different from how she acted.

"Why?", asked Alice.

"She was defending herself from him Al. You know how abusive he was to her when he was drunk. The police would never do anything about in the past, because my uncle was related to the sheriff in town. One night last week he got so drunk he held a knife to her throat , but she pushed him out the window before he could do anything. It sounds harsh and the situation sounds cliche ,but I'm glad he's dead", Rhyan anwsered with a cold tone toward her uncle's grave.

"And you said your aunt is in jail now?",Chris asked rhyan.

"No, standing trial. I hope she's found innocent she's the only family left that I have. Besides that idiot sheriff", Rhyan said.

This was true. Rhyan was addopted and lived with anouther family, noone knows where her real parents went. But Rhyan looked past that and lived a happy life with her new family.

"She was only trying to defend herself...", Alice thought to herself again.

End Flash Back 

Alice realized that she could defend herself from anything as long as her life was in danger.

"I can do this. I can do this", She reapted to herself over and over again as she went down the stairs.

There was something different about the downstairs hallway then before...it seemed more terrifying. She heard that creepy laugh again.

"Its ok! I can do this. I can do this", Alice thought to herself. Her flashlight went dead. A overwhelming feeling of fear came over her.

"I can't do this!"Alice thought.

Ok! I have anouther chapter coming! Thanks for the nice reviews! And I promise I'll do better on spelling and longer chapters! 


	8. The Naughty Room

Chapter 8: The Naughty Room 

"You've got to be kidding me?", Alice whispered to herself. Her flashlight was all ready dead. Mabey she would be that way soon enough if she stood in the dark!...In the dark. Alone. With noone around. No! Someone was here. She back up against the nearist wall and stood there. She listened for any sounds. She heard a heart beat, mabey it was her own. No it wasn't. She heard it again, it came from the wall. She put her hand on the wall and felt around. The wall was alive!

She screamed and backed away from the wall into the middle of the hallway. She heard the creepy laughter from before again. She could hear it on the right side of the hallway. But she could'nt see exactly wear it was coming from, it was to dark to see. She looked down at the ground for a second and saw something glowing in her pants pocket.

"What is that?", Alice thought to herself. She reached into her pocket and realized it was coming from the school map. It was a reddish glowing color with some orange tint to it, but it was more red. Blazing red. She opened up the map and saw the strange mark at the top of the map with the strange symbol was glowing. What could it mean? The symbol was'nt the only thing glowing, the Nurses Station and The Naughty Room on the map were also glowing. Strange...

Suddenly a flickering light from the ceiling came on. It was'nt much, but it was good enough to see the hallway now.  
She inched down the hallway. She could still hear the heart beat of the walls. She heard the insane laughter once more.

It sounded like it was near by. She looked to her left. The Naughty Room door was right in front of her. She had to get to the Power Room. No more destractions! She dropped the map out of her hands by accident. She bent over to pick it up, but the Power Room key fell out of her pocket and slid under The Naughty Room's door space.

"Oh boy...I've got to get that key back!", Alice thought to herself. " But I don't want to go in there!"

...She had no choice. She had to get the key back. She gathered up all her courage and decided she had to go in.

" I hope the door isn't lock", she said to herself. She really needed to stop talking to herself like this.

She reached over and twisted the door knob. No it was'nt lock. She closed her eyes and opened the door, took a few steps inside and closed the door behind her.

She opened her eyes again. The room was white. Very white. The floors, ceiling, walls, all white. It looked very surreal. Different from the hallway and the rest of the hell school. It looked like a doctors office or something.

"Some Naughty Room...", Alice thought to herself sarcastically. She looked at the room more closely and noticed some pictures on oppisite sides of the room and anouther bright red door at the other end of the room.

She examined the pictures on the walls. On the left wall was a picture of a old woman and a teenaged girl with black hair, under it was writing that said: Beginning of death and end of birth. Next to it was a picture of a merry-go-round, beautiful white horses with brown eyes were lined up with sticks and a curtain which looked like a amusment park merry-go-round. Under it read: Not all eyes are brown.

"What does that mean?",Alice thought to herself. She examined the picture closely and looked at all the horses eyes which were all brown. She decided to ignore this and look at the othe pictures on the other side of the wall.

She saw a picture of her aunt Lisa. She was smiling in the picture with her bright green eyes flashing happily. She was wearing a nuses uniform and had a name tag on it that said: Lisa Garland. She looked like a very cheerful woman. Whats a picture of her doing here? She noticed something disturbing in Lisa's picture, She was wearing the Amber necklace that Alice was wearing at that moment.

"Is this necklace, Aunt Lisa, and this hellish world connected somehow?", Alice asked herself. She looked at the picture next to Aunt Lisa's picture and saw the same symbol from her map on the picture.

She walked up to it and noticed writing on it. She looked under the picture and saw the same strange language from on the map under the picture.

"What does it mean?",Alice asked fustrated. She then looked under the strang writing and saw the same writing except it was translated in english. It read: Ember Mark.

"Ember mark...", Alice repeated to herself.

Suddenly she heard a loud banging noise coming from the red door at the other end of the room. She heard the creepy laughter again coming from the same door.

"All right thats it! I'm getting sick of that laughing!",Alice said fustrated. The loud banging noise continued and so did the laughter. What was so funny! Was it that dead corpse she saw awhile ago?

Finally her anger got the best of her. She put her fingers in her ears and as loud as the could she screamed:

"SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

She unplugged her ears and heard nothing but silence. She wished she had'nt done it now. She saw the red door slowly open by itself, creaking inche by inche. She walked toward the door and was shocked by what she saw.

She saw Gushes of blood every wear, dead hanging corpses from the ceiling that had kids clothes on. Metal grateing was on the floor and below she could see spikes sticking out from the groung. Spikes were also sticking out from the wall. On the other wall was dead women half-naked chained to the wall. On Anouther side of the room were dolls with arms and legs missing hanging by ropes in the middle of the damp, bloody room. The dolls and dead women freaked her out the most. There was a random small fire in the corner of the room and a little cage above with anouther doll in it. It was as if it was looking at her. She had to get out of here. But where was the Power Room key?

She heard the creepy laughter again, but this time it was right behind her. All she could do was hold her breath.

okay I decided to leave anouther cliff hanger for you! Thanx for the nice reviews! I luv you guys!


	9. Author's Note

Authors note

I'm sorry I havent updated in awhile! A lot of things have been going on most of them are bad and I'll try and get in chapter 9 by Saturday so please bear with me!

I did'nt want you thinking I was giving up on the story! Don't lose hope in me okay? I'll have chapter 9 by Saturday! Promise! 


End file.
